Alone
by L. Maxx Rell
Summary: Sophie is considered a loner wolf though she is a misfit. She has tainted blood & cant even work a simple shift. Her hybrid blood is also against the Werepeople laws of no crossbreeds such as herself a vamp/witch/wolf cross. On the run, will she get away?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The freezing air nipped at my bare face, the darkness seem eerie tonight – no, the forest. Either way, the forest wasn't like it always was when pops was with me during the light hours. I was small for my age, and being a smart seven year old who looked four didn't seem so smart right now. I had snuck out so I could see the forest covered in snow – without parents coming or knowing – and I was very talented with sneaking around. I walked slightly faster to get to the clearing I saw up ahead, not out of fear, but out of pure excitement.

I ran and ran around the clearing out of wholesome joy until my tiny heart was thumping out of my chest. I fell gently to the snow covered ground and laughed making snow angels. I always wonder if angels were real. Pops said it would depend on whether you believe in them or not. But then again he says a lot of things.

The snow was like a blanket of white covers all around me. It sparkled when I would move – the beautiful winter land seemed innocent. I laughed out of pure giddiness. I rolled in the powder, feeling the damp chilly feathery whiteness creep into my clothes. After a while it hurt. The cold _hurt_, the winter hurt, everything hurt.

Anything I touched felt as if thousands of needles would shoot up every inch of my tiny body. Shaking from the cold, I glanced around the clearing. Nothing. I'm completely alone here. I'm not very smart, I thought to myself. Not smart at all. I listened for anyone – anything – around me_._

I heard someone creeping around on the edge of the clearing, just out of sight. The steps sounded human – no, animal. There are four steps, it more like pads are crunching the snow and not shoes or boots or whatnot. If it's not human, than it must be a wild animal, I thought with fear coursing through me.

A wild animal may kill me, that or I'm going to freeze to death. I huddled in the dead center of the clearing, hoping that the animal would make it quick and painless. I burst out sobbing when I heard a deadly crack and a faint silvery light. Then a howl burst out of nowhere. Wolf, I'm going to get killed by a wolf. This is going to be painful.

I sobbed louder to the point I couldn't hear the steps anymore. I looked up – trying to see through my blurry vision I scanned the tree line. Nothing is there, except when I turn back to face the trees in front of me. I gather my breath for a scream but nothing comes out when I try to scream. The man was old – wrinkles down to the hunched over himself – and he was staring at me.

His salt and pepper hair was wispy and thin, very, very thin. His eyes were a honey color and an intense evil look were set deep in them – I would never forget how demon he looks. He held out his right hand to me and gestured for me to follow him. I shake my head knowing that it was a mistake. The man narrowed his eyes at me, and walked – glided – toward me. He was right before me at eye level. I nearly drowned in his scent – a delightful musky scent of the forest. I always loved the scent of the forest. It was heavenly, it was true nature. His evil honey eyes burned into my innocent gray eyes. He held out his hand once more and this time – without hesitation – I took his hand and stood. He smiled lightly and whispered that the pain would be gone soon. His voice was soft but brittle. It made him seem less evil, or menacing.

As he led me toward a small cottage up ahead, I saw a few wolves looking up at me. Then without hesitation most of them did a wolf like bow others bent their head. It terrified me – yet, it made me feel like royalty. A light gray wolf that was very, very close to the path looked at me in sympathy. I could see in its moist green eyes that she was sad and lonely and that she didn't want me to go inside the cottage.

The light gray wolf walked in front of us with her head bent. She snarled a few times and the man beside me would glare at the wolf. The wolf was thinner and smaller than quite a few of the other wolves, but some wolves were thinner and smaller just like the wolf. I took a wild guess and figured that the thin, small wolves were females. The man turned to me when we stepped inside the cottage, the wolf was guarding the door outside, I suppose.

I looked up at the man and that made him smile lightly, but it was an evil smile.

"My dear, please sit wherever. This won't take long. All you need is a warm drink and then you'll be ready for the meal." He growled pleasurably.

I sat on a soft white couch nearby. The man had left the room. The wolf outside was whining, and every once and a while she would glance through the screen door. I sent her confused looks, but it seemed to just crush her. By the fourth time she looked up, I was huddled up by the door with my head on my knees and my arms wrapped around my knees.

The wolf whined lightly, then a deadly crack came and a faint silvery light from outside. I didn't bother to look – I was too scared to move. I was wishing for papa to find me, to come with a gun and aim it at the old man. To tell the old man to never touch me again, and for me to go home and sit in front of the fireplace. I would defrost and run to give a bear hug to mama and papa.

The screen door opened slightly, and I was leaning against it so it came open all the way. I fell out onto the porch with a thud that sent more needles through my body. Tears slipping down my cheeks, I looked up at the person who opened the door. A woman with moist green eyes and very light blonde hair was staring down at me. She put her index finger on her lips and reached out to me.

She had set me on my feet when we heard footsteps coming from inside. The woman looked at me and grabbed my wrist gently and somehow I had made it to her back. It reminded me of the piggy back rides that papa used to give me. I tried to remember if I saw a woman on the way here. I only saw the evil looking old man, no other humans.

But something about those moist greens eyes kept making me think she was that wolf outside. I burrowed my head between her shoulder blades. I was tired, and a tired seven year old without sleep wasn't a very good combination. She seemed to be walking very smoothly through the forest, but was that even possible? I mean, I may be seven but not even I could walk straight in the house much less in the forest.

There's so many fallen trees and mud, the sticky kind. I looked up, and gasped with shock and horror. I threw my head back between her shoulder blades hoping this was a dream. She was running, not walking, running. A smooth, clean run and she was fast.

I'm seven, I have a wide imagination, I thought to myself soothingly. I'll wake up soon, just wait you'll wake soon. But I didn't wake up – I was unable to change anything. I began to sob again, I'm not dreaming and these people they're… a fairy tale creature. The fairytale creature, a _werewolf_.

Werewolves, that's what those wolves were out by the path. That's what that old man was, and he was going to make me his dinner. The woman stops dead in her tracks, I could feel her muscles flex. It felt odd on her back, not just because I had a feeling she was a werewolf but more of the fact that I felt I was getting a little heavy.

"You can come down now, little one." The woman said gently. Her voice was silky and soft – no trace of evil in her. I slide down off her back and scramble to a log, only inches from her. Rocking on my feet and staring at nothing, the woman comes to kneel beside me.

I peek over at her – her face full of loneliness and grief. She must not want me to become dinner, or she wanted me for herself. "Young one, do you know what he was going to do to you?" She sounded concern. I look at her intently.

"He was going to make me dinner." I said quietly, but horrified. The woman gave me a tight nod and looked away.

"Sophie, I cannot protect you anymore. I should tell you who and what you are." The woman is looking out in the distance not really looking at something pacific. I keep a weary glance on the woman – how did this woman know my name? What is she talking about?

"I just want to go _home_!" I whine. "I don't want to be here, and I don't want to be a _monster_!" The last word made the woman flinch, but the odd part is that it made me cringe from the word.

"You look so much like your father." Tears were welling up in her eyes. She seemed so familiar to me. But as soon as I looked into the woman's eyes, I knew her.

"Mom…" I whispered and hugged her tightly. I couldn't bring up my father's face, but I had so many images of her face. Her name was Kiki. She looked like an angel, she always held me and she put up a huge fight with her parents when they told her they needed her to give me up.

"I'm so sorry, Sophie! But, promise me this. You can't ever tell anyone about your real family or your true nature. You're a hybrid and other night creatures will try to take advantage of you. You mustn't be in the woods alone. Sophie, I'm going to convince your adopted human family to move. To move far away from here, never forget who you really are, my daughter." Kiki's breathing was ragged and her eyes were red from crying. I understood her – I could tell it broke her heart to let me go.

I breathed a promise, and at that I was on the porch of papa's and mama's house. They defrosted me, and told me the big news about moving from our Wyoming cabin to a Tennessee home in the city. I felt distant from them, knowing I can't be myself around them anymore. I can't trust anyone, like Kiki said. Her dad had made her give me up, and that betrayed her.

I can't trust anyone, except Kiki. And Kiki is no longer going to be with me. I felt heart ache for a while, but the experience in the woods made a huge impact on me.

I wasn't Sophie the small, clever, young looking seven year old. I was now Sophie the fun sized, clever, young looking seventeen year old. Tears slipped down my cheeks, just remembering my past years of pushing everyone away. I kept a barrier around me, not telling what was really on my mind. Kiki had told me not to let anyone know about my true nature.

I'd get grounded by my human parents when I snuck out to go to secret werepeople meetings. Of course, the werepeople didn't know I was watching. I couldn't trust an entire pack of werepeople. It's nothing really important to me though, I need to find a Vampire Clan – and fast.

My body and senses were changing to fit vampire and wereperson abilities and whatnot. I needed help, but I didn't want it. My human family doesn't really notice anything about me anymore – they think its hormones and puberty. Boy, are they off – vampires don't get hormones or puberty, and werepeople get those things in a different ways than humans.

I stare at the ceiling for God knows how long before my alarm clock goes off. I turn the clock off and slip out of my bed. Stretching, I glide to my closet. Pulling out the clothes I usually sneak out with, I hear someone walking down the hallway. I sniff quietly for the scent – it's not human – and I listen for the way the footsteps move – predator, and it's older than I.

Cursing silently, I open my door a crack. The footsteps are down stairs now – they don't seem to know I'm awake. I think it's because of me having the human scent on me. I gently step out of my room, but not gentle enough. The footsteps stopped.

I stand there with my eyes closed, concentrating on the Night creature below. The footsteps begin, while I ride the railing down the stairs. At the end of the railing, I meet the Night creature. Face-to-face to a Night creature...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**

I stood there wide eyed right before the snarling wolf. The wolf was male by how big he is, his chocolate brown fur stood on end. Drooling silvery nasty goo, he took a step toward me. I give him a slight warning growl and step back. I narrow my eyes at him to let him know I don't want to be known. I may smell human, but I have the wereperson body and features.

A deadly crack comes from the wolf along with a faint silvery light. He's shifting to his human form. Oh, dear God. Please let him have some clothes on, I thought to myself. Some werepeople don' have the ability to shift to their human form and have clothes. Other's can do so, luckily he can do so. Standing before me was a boy around my age, with wavy chocolate brown hair and to worth drowning in blue eyes.

He stepped closer and grasped a lock of my black streaked with snow white hair. I stiffen – it's been years since anyone touched me. I would always jerk away from a touch, but I had a gut feeling not to jerk away. He leaned toward me, sniffing my hair for a non-human scent. I stood completely still, inhaling his scent. His scent isn't familiar, but it's the scent of a loner werewolf.

leans back with a huge smirk on his handsome face. He reaches into a pocket and pulls out a miniature wolf. He's a lost wolf that's why he's here. He caught my wereperson scent. He must be able to tell the difference between a female and male, because I can't smell any female on him.

"Are you a loner as well, _une amie_?" _Une amie_ meant friend I think. He had a French accent, and his voice was like velvet. I had to think on whether or not I'm considered a loner. I didn't know if I was.

"I do not know," I whispered, looking up the stairs. He must've seen the humans upstairs – he grasped my wrist and tugged for me to follow. He led me outside and to the back yard. Well, there's something you don't see every day. There's a motorcycle in the driveway and it's roaring softly. Black and shiny like a raven's feathers.

I gawked at the vehicle. Nobody in this part of Tennessee had _that_ kind of money for a motorcycle. He let go of my wrist and walked – glided – toward the automobile. He didn't seem to pay attention if I was following or not. A part of me told me to run away, but that was the one who had gotten used to pushing people away. The other part – my wereperson instincts – was telling me to follow for it may be my only chance to get out of this place. To finally be surrounded by others like me – others who don't know their past or their family.

"Are you coming?" the lone wolf asked. His voice was full force on French accent. I snorted, and crossed my arms. Was he expecting me to go with him? On that death trap?

"I value my life," I said with no emotion in my voice. I may not know about my life per say, but I would like to be alive when I do get a chance to find out. The lone wolf let out a quiet laugh, startling me. I eyed him curiously, wondering how he knew what house to look in and find another lone wereperson.

"Huh? Oh, this isn't my motorcycle. Honestly, it's more like a death machine. It belongs to my pack leader. He should be around here somewhere." He looks around as if searching for someone. A slight crack comes from the other side of the house and along with it a faint silvery light. How does this wolf have a pack leader when he smells of a lone wolf? Maybe my senses didn't get a proper whiff.

"I know it's a death trap, but it's fast and you can be seen in public with it." A male voice snapped from behind. I whip around bearing my teeth and crouching, ready to attack. "Whoa, easy there – I'm not much a threat as a kitten. I'm old and weak, not _stupid_ enough to fight an experienced wereperson."

The man didn't look old, or weak. He looked as if he was in his high twenties, maybe low thirties. His face structure was heavenly – high cheek bones, baby green eyes, and thick eyelashes. And he thought I was _experienced_? I was so un-experienced that an eighty year old wereperson would beat the crap out of me in less than four to five minutes, give or take.

The man was gazing at me worriedly, as if watching for any sign of attack. I ease out of my crouching position. With my senses on high alert, I sniff trying to catch his scent. "Come on, I'd like to gather up this pack before sunrise." The lone wolf boy behind me whined.

"_Pack_?" I asked curiously. I never belonged to a pack, but now that I think I could be in one bothers me. It scared me to be in a pack of werepeople, the thought of actually _trusting_ others.

"Yes, a pack. It's for not just only one type of werepeople, but any kind of werepeople. We decided to gather as many loners as possible to start a new collective. Eventually we may let other creatures join." The old and weak man says briskly. I straighten and look out to the forest, thinking about Kiki. Would I be disobeying her by joining this pack? No, it's time to get some answers. She will have to accept that.

"Are you in?" the non-lone wolf asks. I turn to him, and give him a tight nod. He beams and morphs into his wolf form and lets out a howl of glee. The weak and old man notices my being of uneasy and gestures to the motorcycle with open welcome. Alrighty then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It seemed like forever before they gathered about twenty other lone werepeople. All except me and a young thirteen year old decided to ride the motorcycle than shift. I had a few problems with shifting to my form.

One, I never tried. Two, I don't know how. Three, I may do something wrong and get stuck in-between my human and shifted self. Four, I don't know what I'd shift into. Five, I don't think I can shift at all. So basically, it sucks.

Yeah, I'm a lousy wereperson. We stopped at one last house, and while the pack went around to search, I stayed on the motorcycle with the thirteen year old. Her blonde hair looked bleached, and her blue eyes were framed by redness. After about ten, fifteen minutes she began to have shuddering spasms. I panic, not knowing what to do.

A loud ear-splitting pop comes from her and a faint red glow. Then in place of the young girl was a small Arctic fox. The tips of her ears looked as if she dipped them in a bucket of coal, as well as the tip of her tail. She winked at me, and darted off into the house. Great, the munchkin knows how to shift but I don't? L-o-u-s-y, lousy wereperson that has ever walked this planet!

looked out at the meadow that was nearby. I felt an eerie drawing to it, as if it could make me free. No, I've never liked wide open places. Did I? I glanced over at the house before getting up off the death trap. _One quick run and I'll be back before anyone knows I was gone._ I thought to myself. I jump over a flower bed and took long strides toward the meadow.

Feeling an eagerness to get to the meadow, I scurry faster toward the meadow. It irritates me that I can't go any faster than I already am, but my irritation fades when I reach the clearing. I prance and twirl full of bliss. I hear a muffled pop and silver light comes from the house. Ignoring it, I twirl and whirl around and around, anything that seems like a merry-go-round.

I hear voices and a door open, startled – I stop as if snapping out of a trance. I shake my head harshly, and stare out to the moon. The voices and footsteps are getting closer causing me to lunge forward – away from the noises. My eyes feel warm and every other part of my body go ice cold. My vision becomes black and white instead of colored.

"_Une amie_, why are you all the way out there?" a voice sounds not far from behind. It sound as if they are by the edge of the meadow, I turn my head slightly. Then turn back and strode a little forwards. I feel an unseen pull to the trees across from me. "Um, I don't think it's safe to go that far. You need to stay with the pack." The voice says worriedly. It's that non-lone wolf guy. His voice as well as the other voices become distant and the only thing I hear are the trees whispering to me.

grips my shoulders and pain shocks me out of the trance once more. Terrified, I look around. I ask myself, how did I get here? I look toward the house – I notice the entire pack is inside except the non-lone wolf guy and me. I nod to him and hike back to the death trap.

I sit down on the gravel and lean against the motorcycle. The non-lone wolf guy only a few feet away from where I sat, he's looking at me this look of concern that causes me to look away.

"I felt caged up over here so I went to the meadow." I say bluntly, hoping he believes me. Silence, neither of us willing to speak a word and I didn't want to be the first to break it. I glance away, focusing on a raccoon rummaging through a trash bag across the street. Garbage scattered about, the raccoon just rummages until a dog barking from the house calls in alarm.

The raccoon stiffens, but continues its search. A dog hides in the shadows near the unaware raccoon. The dog in mid flight, the raccoon is oblivious to the lounging dog. The raccoon was pinned and the dog snapping at its petrified face. Blood pools up underneath the dead animal, the dog just munching away at the poor thing.

You're either the _killer_ or the _killed_. I wonder which will be me. At the single thought flash backs flood my mind, the cold hurting, the old man leading me, Kiki saving me and informing me about what I was. My eyes well up – I quickly wipe them away before they were seen. I was weak then, and not much changed since then. I was still weak and I still looked three years younger than my actual age. Nothing changed except my height and age. I still had some baby curves and one or two baby teeth still. I was weak and I couldn't change it.

I'd be the killed one day – I won't be able to become the killer. The sound of movement brings me out of my head babble. Non-lone wolf guy clears his throat and digs at the ground with his right shoe. The raccoon was shredded and the dog was lying down with satisfaction. The noise from non-lone wolf guy was getting annoying.

"_Stop it_," I say roughly.

He mumbles a "Sorry" and settles down beside me. "I was wondering…"

Interrupting him, I say dryly, "They're always wondering."

"Um, not what I was going to ask." He says embarrassed.

"Let me think. 'How old are you?' or 'You look young, how old are you?' or is it 'What's your name and number, sweet thang?'" I snap. I didn't like those questions and they always seemed to be asked by guys. Always the same, they're all the same. They all want the same thing, too. Damn pigs.

He mumbles, "None of those. I'm not looking for a girl, just recently went through a break up." I look at him with a blank look. He was looking down at his shoes so I couldn't see his face. I give him a slight shrug and a tight nod. Looking back at the shredded animal, I shove the feeling to comfort him. No, I'm not soft like a flower.

"Why are you so bleak? I mean not to be rude, but you seem on high alerts. Almost mysterious, sly, and bleak." He accuses. I glance at him and shrug. Biting my lip, I fight back the screaming of denial.

"I've grown up that way. Not my entire life, but most of it." My instincts are crying to me not to tell him anything more.

"Was there something that caused you to do that?" _You can't ever tell anyone about your real family or your true nature. You're a hybrid and other night creatures will try to take advantage of you. _Kiki's voice echoes through my head, reminding me not to say anything.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I was still looking at the shredded animal when a mouse curled up in my lap. I raise an eyebrow at it and pet it softly.

"Um, we never asked you for your name, did we? It just occurred to me." He's looking at the mouse as if it was a bug that should be dead when it was already stepped on. I shook my head, and continued to pet the mouse. Its fur was silky, yet, rough. _That's what I want my fur to feel like on the animal I become. _I thought blissfully to myself.

"Well, that's Edmund inside. And I, myself, am Matt." Matt announces. I continue to stroke the mouse and nod. He seems to get aggravated by my silence. He glares at the praised mouse and in response it skitters off my lap leaving my hands to fidget.

"Sophie," I whispered and gaze around for the mouse. The mouse seems long gone making me lonely. Matt's got this Cheshire cat grin on his face, and it's messed up because he seriously can't make an evil face. I snicker.

"Sophie… It doesn't seem you, personality wise that is, you know?" Was he thinking I was lying? Well, listen up buster. I am not lying about anything.

"It used to fit my personality." I muttered beneath my breath. I winced as the images flashed through my mind like a slide show. I watched with horror as they flipped faster and faster, over and over again. I mentally shook the images away – just shutting down my mind altogether.

"Mm… Not important. When you feel like sharing, I'm all ears." He winked standing up. I sighed lightly. Edmund was leading the pack out of the house with a new girl draped with his arm around her neck. She was giggling crazily. She wore fuzzy trimmed satin half top, long satin pants that hugged her curves, and her bangs pulled back like a crown.

Bubbly, I thought. Most of the girls were bubbly, which would make the men even bigger pigs. I am so not going to let these yahoos gain my trust for a bit. I didn't trust the new member at all – she had the evil glittery green eyes.

"Okay, now we must go to our territory my people. Look after one another, please. These woods are not safe here, but we must travel this way though." Edmund announced. I crossed my arms, leaning against the motorcycle. He gestured for me to get on, getting on the pack morphed – shifted – to their forms. It was like the Fourth of July. Here a pop, there a pop, here a light, there a light. It made me dizzy – flash after flash.

It was a zoo when the motorcycle was started by Edmund. There were all different predators – foxes, wolves, lynxes, cougars, hawks, even a few smaller predators. Small animals got on the back of the motorcycle – right behind me, eek – while the others faded into the shadows of the forest.

The wind whistling in my ears, I let my mind wonder. I realized that none of us had things. I'll have to ask Matt about that later. I started to play a "Take Me Away" in my mind to keep from wincing from the images when I was younger.

By the time I went through the song for the twentieth time we ended up in a clearing. Edmund had parked the motorcycle when I wasn't paying attention. So, I swung both feet to face the clearing –just sitting there watching everyone play around and talk to each other.

They all knew each other, and I was the only one who didn't know anyone. Pathetic, looks as if I'm going to fake trust with these people – my mistake, were_people_. I began tuning out, singing songs from my favorite artist, Avril something, in my head. Just going off in my own world, retreating back inside myself.

Yeah, yeah. I know what you're thinking. 'What is she doing?! She's around a bunch of strangers and she's letting her guard down? CRAZY!' I'm not that stupid. I can hear just fine, and nothing is going to get within ten feet of me. Maybe more. I smiled to myself, thinking of all the attacks I can plant on someone. How shocked and dumfounded they would be by my sudden attack.

stopped my background music and head babble when I heard someone break a twig. Seeming as if I hadn't notice, I let the intruder come closer before I would attack. Three more steps…Gotcha! I lunged right when the intruder came close enough. I darted behind the trespasser – eyes still closed – and brought their arm behind them as well.

Their arm locked behind them – arm lock? I dunno – and their breathing ragged from the sudden attack. I heard a hiss come from them when I pushed their elbow upwards

"Don't sneak up on me." I snarled, eyes still closed, I pushed up once more before letting go.

"Jeez, I'll remember to remind the pack about that." I snapped my eyes open to see Matt rubbing his arm. I snorted, looking away.

_Note to self: open eyes _before _attacking._

I must've pulled something, he's lucky though. I could've broken some bones. God, I seem violent. Drop it, Sophie. Don't go all marshmallow.

"Why are you sneaking up on me?" I growled.

He laughed and said, "I was going to ask you if you were going now or with the group in the morning to gather your stuff?" He was still rubbing his shoulder. Um, well, you might want to hang out here in the morning. 'Cause, you know, that's going to hurt _a lot_ in the morning.

"Depends." I said without emotion. I was closing myself down to keep from responding to his hurt arm. Stupid instincts, I thought nastily.

"On what?" He asked curiously.

Sighing, I puffed out, "On who's going with which group." God, he's nosey.

"Oh, well you'll see in a few minutes." He breathed. "They're gathering right now – the first group." Why won't he just leave me alone? He's getting irritating now. I gave him a tight nod, and glanced over to where half the pack was gathering. Hm. Miss Prep isn't in this group, looks as if I'm with this group then.

I strolled over to the group just when Edmund was beginning the rules before letting us go.

"Alright, before you go I need to explain a few things." He began, scanning the crowd he continued. "Shift when you're in the trees – do _not_ let anyone see you. Gather what you need – clothing, music stuff, anything you want – and come back. Number one rule – don't interact with the humans or anyone in your home. Go in, gather, and leave. _Go!_" How ridicules.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everyone zipped into the forest with me trailing behind. I didn't want to run now and waste my breath. As soon as I was about ten feet inside the forest and no one was near I zoomed through the woods to where I lived. I was fast, and everything blurred around me. I didn't need the help of an animal form to make me fast. I just needed _me_.

I picked the lock on my window – I had climbed the tree by my window just to get up here. I didn't trust my sneakiness to go through the house. Wedging the window wider, I slipped inside. Quickly grabbing my panda backpack for school, I dumped its contents out to refill it with new things.

I stuffed it with three days worth of clothes, my solar powered CD player, my CD case full of different CDs, a penlight, my cell phone and charger. All I was looking for now was my car and college fund money. I had enough money for a car and to go to college, but it seems pointless. I snatched it up off a book in my closet. Just before I turned away, the book caught my eye. It was a black leather bound book with a lock set upon it.

I tried opening it, but my alarm clock went off. School. Panic coursing through my blood, I shoved the money and book into the panda pack, pressed the snooze button on the clock and leaped out the window landing with a thud on the ground. I flattened myself against the wall when I heard someone open my door.

Light footsteps entered, and then they came rushing to the window. I looked up to see my human mother looking out the window, searching desperately. A tear escaped my eye, whipping it away, the woman left the window.

I could hear her running around franticly, searching for me. I was at the edge of the woods when I heard the front door slam open. Out came my human parents and dashing I went through the forest with the panda backpack on my back.

I was tearing up by the time I came to a clearing. It wasn't the pack's clearing, but it looked deserted. Either way, I just plopped myself down on a dead log. I could still hear them shouting my name. The waterworks came, and I let them. I held my head low, gripping the log harshly that pieces chipped off of it from the pressure.

I took out my CD player and the CD case. Flipping through, I listened to my surroundings. It was dark but still seeable. If that's even a word. I smiled lightly – I whipped the tears away violently and took out Avril's CD, _Under My Skin_. I mashed the repeat button, and pressed play.

"Take Me Away" played quietly, frustrated I turned it up louder so it would hurt my ears slightly.

I closed my eyes, and got up. I staggered through the woods, trying to go back to the pack clearing. I muttered a curse while taking off my head phones so I could listen. Great, I can still hear the music. I turned off the player, and shoved it in my bag. I stood there, focusing on the sounds around me.

I my eyes fluttered closed, my body loosing feeling, and my senses becoming more alert, sharper. There, I turned to my right. About a mile away I could see a hawk flying through the trees. I followed it from where I was. Every once in a while I would catch a glimpse of one of the pack members dashing back to the pack clearing.

Just when a lynx ran by, I stepped out of the woods and into the clearing. Odd, I don't remember there being huts everywhere. Double odd was that they got a fire going. Well, aren't they just handy dandy.

I hesitated a second not knowing where to go.

"Oh my, gosh! I just love your hair! Where did you get it done?" a girl gushes. She had sandy blonde hair with massive green eyes, I recognized as the lynx that I saw. She seemed to be talking about my natural black hair with its natural snow white streaks.

"Um, my hair is natural. Except it get's cut by me when it gets annoying." I said totally freaked out. What's the catch? This girl is creepy – she's not scared of me at all. Well, there goes my third odd.

Her eyes widen when she figured out I wasn't kidding. Damn, I didn't think her eyes could get any larger.

"Whoa, really? That's, like, so cool, you know? Oh my, I didn't introduce myself did I?" She reminded me of a cricket that was in the house, and it wouldn't shut up. Wonder how she got to be a lynx, and not a freaking toad or something. Nah, she should be one of those annoying minks.

"Um, I don't think I know anyone's name here." I paused, and thought about it. "Well I know Edmund and Matt, but that's all." The girl chuckled lightly.

"Well, you know me now. My name is Bliss." She held out a hand. Her smile was just growing and growing. I stared at her hand as if it was infected, but shook it quickly.

"Sophie," I said nervously.

"Oh my, gosh! That's such a cute name!" she gushed again.

"Yeah, um, thanks." I muttered uncomfortably. Jeezum, Bliss makes my skin crawl.

"I can tell we're going to be the best of friends!" Her face was full of delight. She was basically bouncing around with glee.

"Yay," I whispered weakly. Great, just great. I became a freaking prep girl's best friend just by talking to the girl. My, god! She only looks like she what? Twelve? Thirteen? Jeez, I wonder if I could put a restraining order on the girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I roamed around the edges of the clearing, watching and memorizing the surroundings. It had stormed throughout the day yesterday, so everyone was locked up in our own little huts. While we were sleeping it had snowed, hard. It was so like _that_ day, that I nearly faked that I was sick in a lame excuse to join the others outside. No one listened, and by no one I meant Bliss, the go happy queen who didn't think someone could ever be 'sick'.

The forest was quiet and eerie, even with all the others rummaging around on the other side. I glanced up at the sky, seeing gray clouds blanket the sky, threatening to pour more snow upon the earth. Sighing, I stepped into the forest and began aimlessly walking around.

I was humming to myself when I realized I couldn't exactly hear the others anymore, nor the sound of traffic. The clearing wasn't in view either. All I could see was this white powder that surrounded me like an evil veil. It was almost as if I were in some snow globe, trapped forever. Fear shot through me, I was terrified that the old man would appear before me. I was scared that the memory would repeat itself. Actually, I felt more like a caged animal with the fear of dying locked up and never having the taste of true freedom.

"Sooooopppphhhhhiiiiieeeee!" came a piercing shriek of joy just before I was tackled to the ground. I knew she was coming, but unfortunately she was a lot quicker than I had anticipated. "Like, ohmigawd, I was so looking for you everywhere!" she squealed happily, still sitting on my back. "You know, we really, really, really shouldn't be out here? I mean, its cool and all, but what they say is to be followed, you know?" Still sitting on my back. "I wonder if Edmund and Matt would mind. Matt is a major hottie. On a score of one to ten, he'd totally rank a nine. Don't you agree, Sophie?" Still sitting on my back. "Although, I think he's more of the guy to go for girls who are dark and mysterious. Kinda like you, Sophie! I wonder if you two will end falling in love." _Still sitting on my back._ "That'd be so cute! You two would make an odd couple, but it'd so be cute! I mean, it's like a god falling for a fallen angel, you know? Awww, now I totally want to see you— Ahhhhh!" I flung her off me.

No longer sitting on back.

"Damn it, Bliss, I'm soaked now! Jeez, what's with you?" I growled at her as she dusted off the snow that clung to her. "Oh and Matt and I? Never in a million years, you got that?" I glared at her, hoping it sunk into her thick head and didn't go out the other ear.

She thought about for a moment and said, "Gotcha." She bounced off in what I assumed was the direction back to the clearing. "By the way, you looked kind of lost. You should be able to locate the main territory since you're part of the pack and all." she giggled and pranced off in the opposite direction. I followed close behind in order not to get lost once again.


End file.
